


Moonlight

by MistressRenet



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: They don't even like each other, really.Set post-episode 3.





	

He woke to the pain in his leg.

Toboe was still curled in toward his body; though they weren't actually touching the heat was a comfort, though Tsume would never admit it.

His joints were stiff; he hadn't dared turn, for fear of reopening the wound. Maybe if he got up for a little while.

 _Bask in the moonlight,_ Kiba had said, like that was the answer to everything. Kiba had the answer to everything, or at least thought he did. Shit. All that crap about Paradise....

Tsume could still smell the moonflower, though. Sweet and oddly comforting ... and besides, it was obvious the kid would get himself killed out here without him, and someone needed to call Kiba on his bullshit once in a while.

He padded outside their shelter of rocks. Kiba was awake, too, staring out at the moon.

Tsume folded his front paws under his body and sat.

"You all right?" Kiba hadn't even bothered to turn in his direction.

"I'll live."

"That's not what I asked."

"Why'd you do it? Don't tell me 'instinct.' We both know that's bullshit." Tsume had to admit that the moonlight was comforting, its cool glow calming, sustaining on some level he'd never bothered thinking about.

They both watched the moonlight for a while.

"I don't know," Kiba said finally. "Toboe said he'd bring you back. Maybe I didn't want to make a liar out of him."

"Maybe you wanted a pack to be alpha to," Tsume growled, the anger in his voice surprising him a little.

"Maybe." Kiba got up. Whether it was due to the wound or his fatigue, Tsume made no effort to protect himself as Kiba approached him.

"You don't even like me," Tsume muttered, feeling the white wolf's hot breath against his neck.

"Not really," Kiba said, and mounted him.


End file.
